


Broken Leg

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Sick Fics [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel's leg is in a cast & Sebastian is feeling artistic.





	Broken Leg

_Ciel's POV_

 

Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to ride without Sebastian, but I'm not a child! I was sure I could do it myself, and frankly I would have been able to if the stupid horse didn't get spooked. As far as I can tell my horse saw a bush and reared up in terror throwing me off. I was pretty reluctant to call Sebastian since I knew I'd just get a lecture on how stupid it is to go off without him. But when I realised I couldn’t move, I didn't care, I had to call him. It ended up that I'd broken my leg or rather the horse had. I had to get it set by an actual doctor which I did not appreciate since Sebastian usually does all my medical stuff.

 

Speaking of Sebastian, he was enjoying my broken leg way to much even after all the trouble I'd gone to to try and make it miserable for him. Demanding every little thing and getting him to do my work because I can't leave my bed. I'm convinced he's relishing the fact I broke my leg because I didn't ask for his help regardless of what he says, and I know he loves any excuse to dote on me, but the thing he loves most and the thing I'm gonna kill Bard for is the drawings. A few days after I'd had it set Bard told me and the other servants that when someone has a cast it's fairly common to write good wishes on them. I didn't care all that much so I let the others write whatever like ' _G_ _et_ _W_ _ell_ _S_ _oon_ ', I even let Snake write several little messages from each of his snakes, they were fine but Sebastian decided to write ' _G_ _et_ _W_ _ell. Enough for us to have sex again_ ' and ' _at least you don't have to wear a cone_ '.

 

I told him he wasn't allowed to write anything else because we already had to cover up half of what he'd written with plasters. So he told me he wanted to draw something: the first was a cat right on my foot, which just made me roll my eyes, the next few were slightly more irritating but the last one bugs me the most. Why? What could he have possibly drawn that annoys me so much? Well that’s just the problem. I don't know what he drew. It's on the back and no matter how I twist or turn I can't see it!

 

*** * ***

 

_Sebastian’s POV_

 

I walked in to Ciel's room with tea and some new ideas of what to draw on his cast. When I stopped short, eyes wide. He was lying on his back, hurt leg up in the air resting on the mirror, he looked slightly out of breath and was sweating from the effort. It was very reminiscent of a position I was used to seeing him in, though not usually in this context. I stifled a laugh.

 

*** * ***

 

_Ciel's POV_

 

Is that? No it can't be. He wouldn't? Would he? Of course he would, it's Sebastian. But why and it was so realistic and... accurate. He had drawn a penis on me, not just any penis though; an exact copy of mine.

 

"What the _fuck_ Sebastian?" I asked turning to him.


End file.
